Anything for you, Elena
by daretobereal
Summary: Takes place right after 1x17. Elena goes to visit Stefan only to be told by Damon that it's not safe to be near him. As usual, Elena ignores Damon's warning and finds herself in danger from which only Damon can save her.
1. Chapter 1

Elena made her way up to the Salvatore Boarding House and once she reached the grand front door, she stopped. She stood on the doorstep, hand clenched in a fist, hovering in front of the door ready to knock – but something was stopping her. She'd be telling herself every day since the ... incident, that she should go and see Stefan, make sure he was OK. However, she was only now realizing that just because _should_ go and see him, it didn't mean she _wanted_ to.

She stood contemplating whether or not to go through with the visit when suddenly the door in front of her sprung open. She lowered her hand from its position in front of the now empty door frame and stared at the person that now filled her vision. Damon.

"Although it's always a pleasure to see you, Elena," Damon began, an expression clear on his face that showed he was, in fact, genuinely happy to see her, "...is there a reason you are loitering on my doorstep?"

"I came to see Stefan." Elena replied after a short hesitation, as if Damon's sudden presence had caused her to forget her reason for being there in the first place.

"Well, I assure you that what I'm about to tell you has nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that it pains me terribly that you never come all the way out here to see me," Damon said, sarcasm dripping from every word, "...but you can't see Stefan, not today."

Despite the fact that a few moments ago Elena couldn't even make up her mind whether or not she wanted to see him, the fact that Damon had just told her she couldn't made her determined that she would.

"Sorry, Damon, but last time I checked, it wasn't up to you who I see and when. So, if you'll excuse me..." Elena said, before attempting to push past Damon and make her way into the house. Damon didn't move, and although she knew there was no way in hell she was getting past him if he was determined to stop her, she gave a second push, a little harder this time.

"Actually," he began, side-stepping to block Elena's attempt at squeezing through the gap between Damon and the door frame, "... the fact that he is sitting in there surrounded by empty blood bags –which, may I point out where not empty when I left this morning – would imply that he has re-discovered a liking for human blood. That means," Damon said, taking a step toward Elena, forcing her to step back off the step and further away from the house, "...that it is no longer safe for you to be within biting distance of him. So scram," he finished, flicking his wrist at her in the direction of her car as if she were some unwanted visitor.

Elena stood for a moment, stunned by what Damon had just told her.

"Oh my God, this is all my fault." Elena said, her voice barely a whisper. "I never should have forced him to take my blood. I've destroyed everything that he's worked so hard become. I can't believe I've done this!" Elena began to shake and her voice became rushed and panicked. "I have to see him. Damon, please let me see him!" she pleaded, but it did no good.

"I'm sorry, Elena but I can't. It's too risky. Going back to human blood after so long is like starting the whole transition process all over again. Everything he feels for you is intensified so much more than you can ever imagine. There's a pretty good chance that if you go in there he'll confuse his feelings of love for you with the desire for your blood, and that's not going to end well for anyone."

"But you'll be there-" Elena began before he cut her off.

"Elena, he must've downed about six people-worth of blood within the last hour. There's no way even I'll be strong enough to hold him off. Just go home and I'll call you when I've got him back under control."

Elena was getting ready to argue her case again when, suddenly, Damon placed a finger on her slightly parted lips.

"Don't argue, Elena. Just go." Damon said, his voice soft yet assertive.

With a sigh of defeat, Elena turned and reluctantly made her way back towards her car. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw Damon making his way back inside, closing the door firmly behind him.

***

As Elena lay in bed that night, her mind raced with thoughts of what was happening up at the Salvatore Boarding House. The thought of Stefan turning into everything he despised about his nature because of her was almost too much to bear. She sat up, flicked on the lamp beside her and reached for her journal. The pen lingered above the blank paper, but suddenly Elena found herself blocked; unable to put down any of what she was feeling. After a few minutes, she slammed the small book shut and tossed it onto the dresser beside her along with the pen. She pulled her covers up and off of her, climbing out of bed and attempting to get dressed as quietly as possible – aware that the thud of the book hitting the dresser a few moments ago may have been enough to wake Jeremy or Jenna.

Once she was dressed, he headed down the stairs and out the front door, as stealth as she could manage. She drove directly to the Boarding House, her eyes never straying from the road in front of her.

When she arrived, she noticed the house was in complete darkness, except for the living room from which a soft glow radiated. She made her way up the path and – praying with all her might that Damon hadn't decided to become security conscience and locked the door – twisted the handle and pushed.

The door creaked weakly and Elena stepped inside. She walked through the dim hallway, the light from the next room illuminating it only enough for her to see where she was going.

She rounded the corner and cautiously stepped into the living room to see Stefan sat on the couch, elbows leaning on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Stefan?" Elena called lightly, trying not to startle him.

"Elena," Stefan replied, lifting his head and smiling at her sweetly.

Elena stood for a few moments, frozen in place before a smile crept onto her face too.

"Where's Damon?" she asked, looking around as if she expected him to be hiding behind the door or under the couch.

"He left about an hour ago to go for some more blood." Stefan replied nervously, as if he was afraid Elena would judge him.

Elena nodded in acknowledgement and then they stood in silence for a few minutes before Elena broke it.

"Stefan, I'm so sorry," she said rushing towards him, her arms open to wrap them around him, "I never meant for any of this to happen. I was just trying to help." Elena sobbed as he held her close to him and she sobbed on his shoulder.

"It's OK, Elena. It's not your fault." Stefan consoled, burying his face into her hair. As he took a deep breath, he inhaled Elena's sweet scent – a mix of a clean smell, like soap, and a fruity fragrance, like strawberries. The strongest smell, however, was that of the blood that ran warm and thick below her smooth, perfect skin. As he breathed it in again, the veins in face became prominent and his eyes turned blood shot. A low growl escaped his now clenched jaw and Elena stiffened in his arms. She lifted her head and looked him straight in the eyes. They showed nothing but blackness. She could tell he wasn't Stefan anymore, at least not a version she had ever met before, except that night in the woods when he snapped at her.

Elena loosened her grip on Stefan and slid from his arms, backing away from the creature that was transforming in front of her.

"Stefan," she pleaded, as though trying to find him again within the blackness as tears began to gather behind her eyes, but it did no good. He began to start towards her, and she backed up hastily, tripping over the upturned corner of the rug below her feet and she fell to the ground.

"Stefan, please don't!" she begged as she scrambled around on the floor, desperately trying to escape him.

Realizing the severity of the danger she was in, she did what she always did when she was scared...

"DAMON!" she screamed, over and over again until her throat throbbed.

As Stefan stood mere inches from her, he growled a loud and harsh sound and lunged for her. Elena pressed her eyes shut and waited for the heavy contact of his body on hers and the undoubtedly searing pain that was due to follow. However, there was nothing and after what seemed like hours she opened her eyes to see Damon standing in front of her, grasping Stefan by the throat. He lifted him until Stefan's feet no longer touched the ground.

"I'm going to count to three and then I'm going to put you down. If you so much as look at her the wrong way, never mind touch her, I _will_ kill you."

Although Elena knew this wasn't the first time they had threatened each other with death, she was sure he had never been more prepared to actually follow through with it, and apparently so was Stefan. He stopped struggling against Damon's steel grip and slowly the veins on his face began to fade and his eyes returned to normal. Damon slowly began to release his grip and when he finally let go, Stefan dropped to the floor in a heap.

Elena clambered to her feet hastily and Damon turned behind him to help her up.

"Elena, are you OK? Are you hurt?" Damon asked, worry evident in his voice as he scanned her shaking body for injuries.

Elena shook her head weakly before whispering "Thank You" to Damon.

"For you, anything," he replied, slightly more audible.

As Stefan began to get to his feet, Elena found herself instinctively gripping onto Damon's upper arm and cowering behind him.

"Elena, I'm so sorry," Stefan began, taking a step toward Elena, causing her grip on Damon to tighten.

"Can I just go home?" Elena asked Damon, pulling him with her to the door.

"Sure," Damon replied, drawing his eyes off Stefan and turning with her out the door. They walked quickly towards Elena's car and Damon opened the passenger door for her, helping her in. When Elena lifted her eyes from buckling her seatbelt, Damon was already in the seat beside her, key in the ignition. They travelled in silence, Damon eyes diverting from the road more often than was probably safe to check she hadn't passed out.

When they arrived at Elena's house, Damon again was out his seat and opening the door for Elena before she even realized the car had stopped. She took his hand as she climbed out the car and turned to face him as he closed the door behind her.

"Thank you... again. You really didn't need to save me, especially since you warned me before, so I really appreciate it." Elena said, her voice a low whisper as she looked up at him from under long, dark, wet lashes.

"Well, like I said, anything for you, Elena," and he smiled down at her, stroking her cheek lightly and catching a single tear that rolled down her flushed cheeks.

They stood staring at each other for a moment, before Elena pushed up on her tip toes, placed her hands lightly on Damon's leather-clad shoulders and pressed they gentlest of kisses on his lips. She held to kiss a little longer than she probably should have, but neither of them seemed to mind. She broke away slowly and with once last smile, whispered, "See you later, Damon," and began to make her way up the path towards her house.

As he watched her open the door and disappear inside, he couldn't but wish "later" would hurry up and get here. What he didn't know was that Elena was thinking the exact same thing...


	2. Chapter 2

Elena was lying on her bed, face buried deep into the pillow – thinking. Thinking about Stefan; thinking about how he had looked at her with such a desire for death in his eyes. _Her_ death. She was also thinking about how, in that second, due to nothing more than her own stubbornness and Stefan's true nature, she could have been dead; torn to pieces and left in a bloody mess. All because she just wouldn't listen. This brought her to a new train of thought; the thought of _who_ she hadn't listened to, and how that same person had saved her life.

Damon.

She was surprised at how even the thought of him was enough the raise her otherwise depressed-looking features into a genuine smile. She lay there for a few moments, remembering how he had brought her home, how he hadn't rubbed it in her face that he had been right and she had been wrong and how – even though at the time she had known it would change everything – she had kissed him.

Elena smiled into her pillow again as she replayed it in her mind. It had been one of those kisses that managed to say everything you had been feeling, but couldn't quite verbalise. It had made her palms sweat and her heart quicken. It made her feel more... connected to him somehow, as if now that the feelings between them had been acknowledged, there was no going back. It had been gentle and meaningful... perfect, even.

Suddenly, disrupting Elena's thoughts and causing her to jump slightly, she felt a buzzing against her leg and realised it was her phone. With something that sounded like a cross between a sigh and grunt of frustration, she hauled herself up from the bed, swung her legs off the side until she was sitting upright, then reached for the phone.

"Stefan calling ..." the screen read. Elena twiddled the device between her fingers, considering whether or not to answer it. Before she had a chance to make up her mind, she was startled by a sudden voice behind her.

"You can't avoid me forever, Elena," said the almost menacing-sounding voice behind her. Elena jumped from the bed and spun around and came face to face to Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, fear evident in her shaky voice. She backed up away from him and continued until she felt the solidness of the wall make contact with her back.

"Look, Elena, I just want to talk to you. To explain about what happened last week..." he trailed off, waiting to see if she'd allow him to continue.

For some reason, Elena found her fear dissolving and she was filled with a sudden desire to fight. She was sick of being intimidated and threatened into complying with the demands of all these vampires. For once, she was going to defend herself.

"What is there to explain, Stefan?" she began, stepping forward. This startled Stefan, and he didn't answer.

"You turned on me; attacked me like one of the animals you hunt, and you're standing there trying to tell me there's an explanation for it?"

"Elena, it wasn't my fault. It was Damon. I tried to stop, honestly I did, but he just kept going on and on and-" Stefan spoke in a hurry before Elena cut him off.

"Don't try and blame your actions on someone else, Stefan. Especially not Damon since he's the only one who seems to be able to stay true to who he is, whether it be good or bad. He doesn't pretend to be someone he's not and he certainly doesn't blame it all on anyone else, not even Katherine and all of this is her fault in the first place!"

"Why are you suddenly being so defensive of Damon? Only a week ago you hated his guts for all the terrible things he's done, have you forgotten that? Have you forgotten that he killed Tanner? That he fed off Vickie then snapped her neck and turned her? That he nearly killed your best friend? Oh and let's not forget the fact her turned your birth mother into a vampire, Elena! Do you not remember any of this or have you become just as gullible as every other girl he screws with? Has he charmed you into thinking he actually gives a damn about you? Because trust me, he doesn't, Elena. He's not capable of it."

Elena stood, tears spilling down her cheeks as each of Stefan's words hit her like a blow to the chest, like someone driving a stake into her stomach.

"Don't you dare talk to me about trust, Stefan. Damon might have done all those things you said. He might be cold and murderous and he might even be evil to his very core, but if he is it's because you and Katherine made him that way. She broke his heart, Stefan! Do you know what that does to a person? He had to stand there and watch the love of his life being dragged away to what he thought was 145 years of captivity. He put all he had into getting her back only to find out she hadn't given him a second thought. Then, of course, there's the added torture of knowing that the time he did have with her he had to share her with you."

"That wasn't my fault, Elena. It was Katherine, she compelled me."

"No, Stefan. She compelled you to have feelings for her. She didn't compel you to treat Damon the way you have been for the last century and a half. That was your decision."

Stefan lowered his, as if he had been shamed by what Elena was saying.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe Damon behaves the way he does because it's what you always expect from him? Maybe if you had a little more faith and didn't constantly expect the worse, he might be able to show the side of him he shows to me. His _good_ side."

Elena emphasised the last part.

Elena could see his hands clenched by his side and when Stefan lifted his head, his eyes were red and his veins prominent like before. Although it sent a sliver of fear down Elena's spine, making her skin turn cold, she didn't stop speaking because she knew that, for the sake of the brother's relationship, it had to be said.

"Do you want to know why he "gives a damn" about me? It's because I'm the only one that gives a damn about him."

Stefan growled a harsh sounding grunt before stepping towards Elena.

Elena's whole body was shaking in fear and her eyes were bursting with tears that she refused to let flow. She had to see if he really was capable of hurting her. She needed to know so that she could let him go once and for all. She had given up so much for him and his "secret". She had lied and kept things from the people she loved most for him, and he couldn't even fight the one urge that would save her life? Elena was furious and her stomach was in knots and she was scared stiff but she couldn't help but shout. She needed to get it out before he killed her.

"That's it, Stefan. Finally admit to what you are. Stop kidding yourself, you're no better than any other vampire and you're definitely not any better than Damon." Elena spat at him, her disgust at him clear in her voice. Stefan only ever heard Elena talk like this when she was angry at Damon.

With that, Stefan flew at her, knocking her hard against the wall. He grabbed a hold of hair and yanked it back in one harsh movement, exposing her neck. He stood for a few moments, watching the pulse below the skin and for a second Elena thought he was going to let her go, but then all traces of emotion left his face and he plunged his fangs deep into her throat. Elena screamed in agony as Stefan gulped the life from her. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and where Stefan's teeth made contact with her skin, it stung like someone stabbing her with a red-hot poker. He kept going for what felt like an eternity until she began to feel light-headed, and then everything went black just before he dropped her limp body to the floor.

"Elena! Elena, can you hear me? Elena, open your eyes and look at me. Elena, look at me!" she heard a panicked whisper in her ear. As she fought the heaviness of her lids, she opened them slowly. As the feeling began to return to her body, she became aware of the arm that was wrapped around her waist, holding her up from the floor. Then, she noticed a pressure in her mouth and she realized it was Damon's wrist. She could feel the warmth of a thick liquid sliding down her throat and eased the burning inside of her as well as the pain on the outside. Once the colour had returned to her face and she was able to open her eyes, Damon with drew his wrist and placed his hand on the other side of her waist. He lifted her with ease onto the bed and laid her flat. Elena lay there for a few moments taking everything in. His face which was only inches from hers and she inhaled the smell of his leather jacket and the feeling of his breath on her cheek.

"Damon," Elena whispered groggily, "...it was Stefan. Stefan bit me..." she trailed off as her eyes filled up. "I thought he was going to kill me, Damon. I don't want to die, I don't want to... " she sobbed.

"Shhh, Elena." Damon consoled, his hand gently brushing the hair away from her wet cheeks.

"As long as I've got you, you're going to be fine... drunk, occasionally, but fine." Damon continued and somehow Elena mustered a smile through her tears.

"That's better," he said, acknowledging the smile.

Damon raised his hand again to catch the last of Elena's tears as it trickled down her cheek. They were so close now that in a breath they could be touching. Damon's hand was still holding Elena's face and as she stared into the ice-blue eyes that had always made her knees weak, she leaned in and kissed him. It was different from before, more serious, more deep. They slowly broke apart, their foreheads pressed against each others. Their mouths were slightly parted and they could each feel the others breath.

"Are you sure, Elena?" Damon asked with his eyes closed in anticipation for her answer.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Elena answered with a smile and as Damon's eyes opened, they simultaneously leaned in and kissed again...


	3. Chapter 3

The phone went straight to answer phone again. This was the fourth time today she had tried calling him, but clearly he didn't want to speak to her, and she couldn't blame him.

Snapping the phone closed, Elena hurled it across the room and it fell in pieces to the floor. She let herself slide down the wall she had been leaning against until she hit the floor with a thump, and tears flowed freely, soaking her face. She was sobbing so hard that her chest physically ached and she couldn't catch her breath. Her whole body heaved as she strained to breathe through her tears but she couldn't stop. No matter what did or said now, nothing could change what she had already done. Nothing was going to bring him back here.

Elena leaned her head against her knees which she had pulled up to her chest and slowly began to catch her breath as she calmed herself out of her hysterical state. She knew she had no right to be upset. After all, it was all her fault.

Elena heard a car door slam shut outside and was suddenly filled with the strongest feeling hope.

_Please, please, let it be him, _she silently prayed as she made her way her way across the room to the window.

When Elena saw the red sports car parked just across the street from her house, all her feeling of hope vanished, as if the one thing she desired more than anything in the world had just been ripped from her hands. She sighed, wiped her wet eyes and attempted to compose herself before Stefan entered. After all, it wouldn't be easy to explain the state she was in without revealing the true reason behind it.

"Elena?" Stefan called, closing the front door behind him and making his way up the stairs, "Elena, are you home?"

After another deep breath and wipe of her face, she replied, "Yeah, Stefan. I'm up here." As she was saying this, she felt another load of tears threaten to spill out as she realised "here" was the last place she wanted to be. She **wanted** to be with Damon.

Stefan opened the bedroom door and peered round the door at Elena who was now sitting on the bed. He smiled at her, and she forced a weak smile back in reply. He made his way over to the bed, closing the door behind him. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Are you OK?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Although he did it nothing like Damon, the movement still stunned her for a second.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elena lied unconvincingly, forcing yet another false smile before she turned her head from him slightly and looked down floor.

"Hey," Stefan whispered, taking her chin in his hand and tilting her head back up to face him, "look at me."

That was it. Elena jumped from the bed and started backing away from him, running both hands through her hair as her eyes began to well up.

"Why are acting like this? Why are you trying to be like-" Elena couldn't finish the question.

"What? Why am I trying to be like Damon?" Stefan snapped, rising from the bed but not stepping towards her.

Elena just looked at him silently, the sound of his name hitting her like blow to the chest. For the last four months since Elena had decided to take Stefan back and Damon had left town, neither of them had mentioned his name. Stefan knew it caused Elena too much hurt and he couldn't bear the look of longing in her eyes every time she heard it. Equally, Elena knew it hurt Stefan to know he was always going to be second best to her, so it was easier to just not mention him.

"Elena, I know that if you could snap your fingers right this second and have him here instead of me, you'd do it. I know that every morning when you wake up, the first thing you do is check you messages to see if he's called you. I know that you've called him 10 times every single day for the last four months. I know that you miss the smell of him, because every time you hug me and breathe in, I feel your hold on me slacken in disappointment," Stefan explained harshly, stepping towards her, "and finally, Elena, I know that you cry yourself to sleep every night because you miss him so much your heart hurts."

Elena was crying again, silently, the tears flooding out of her sad, dark eyes as the truth of Stefan's words sank in.

"Then why... Then why are you still with me?" Elena asked in a whisper.

"Elena, I'm not an idiot and neither are you. We've not been "with" each other since the night Damon saved you from me. We've just been... in the same places at the same times."

Elena dropped herself onto the bed, her head hung low.

"Look, Elena," Stefan began softly, sitting down next to her again, "I know Damon. I know how he loved Katherine and I know how it damn near destroyed him when he found out she didn't feel the same,"

Elena looked up at Stefan, tears in her eyes.

"... but I also know that he has never loved anyone or anything more in his entire existence than he loves you, and I know that if you show him you feel the same there's nothing that can keep you apart."

"Why are telling me this, Stefan? I don't understand-" Elena asked, confused.

"I'm telling you because, like Damon, there is no one I love more in the world more than you and I want you to be happy. Damon makes you happy, Elena. I had my chance and I blew it, and I know I can't compete with what the two of you have, so I'm letting go."

Stefan rose from the bed and made his way to the door.

"Stefan," Elena called after him, and he turned as he stood in the door way, "I did love you, you know, but I love him more."

Stefan nodded, smiled and turned, closing the door between them – permanently.

"Damon, I know I screwed up, OK, but I really need to talk to you. I need to hear your voice. Please just call me back, let me know you're OK, I can't cope with not knowing. Please." Elena hung up the phone. She needed to get out of here. Although she was alone in the house, as she was most nights now that Jeremy and Anna had officially got together and Jenna and Alaric had become inseparable, she still felt surrounded and claustrophobic. She headed for the front door, shut it behind her and headed down the path. Suddenly, the silence was broken.

"You know, Elena, you really shouldn't be out here all alone at night. Not when there's big, bad scary vampires on the loose." he said sarcastically.

Elena stopped dead in her tracks as the sound of his voice rung in her ears. She turned slowly to come face to face with Damon. She stood there, absolutely speechless as she stared at him, unable to comprehend the fact he was here.

"Damon?" she asked, as if she needed it to be verified. She began to walk towards him, but he backed away, holding both hands up in front of him.

Elena stopped, looking hurt and confused.

"Look, Elena," he started, his voice suddenly serious, "I had barely just recovered from my first heartbreak, and I really didn't appreciate the repeat experience,"

"Damon, I know and I'm so sorry, OK, I don't know what I was thinking." Elena tried to explain, walking closer towards him. He didn't move this time.

"Why did you do it, Elena?" he asked, his voice so low it was almost inaudible.

"I- I don't know. It was just, you caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting you to just show up at my house and ask me to choose, and I couldn't just leave Stefan for you in the state he was in, God knows what he would have done."

Damon was looking at her with an intense stare, the kind of stare that let her know he could **see** her. It felt like his eyes bore deep into her soul, and as he continued to stare, Elena felt the flame inside her reignite for the first time since he left. Her whole body began to shake and her heart quickened and her eyes fluttered.

"I know now, Damon. I know who I want to be with." she whispered from under wet lashes. She reached out and put one hand on his shoulder and when he didn't back away she pulled her whole body closer and place her other hand on his other shoulder. They were so close now that there was no space between, yet they weren't touching.

"You told me before, the first night we spent together that you were sure, yet you still chose him." Damon said, no emotion in his voice.

"And I was sure Damon. I knew right then that I was sure about you and me, I just didn't know what to do about it, but I'm promising you now that I will be with you forever. I love you, Damon."

She pulled herself up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and his hands held her waist.

"I choose you." she whispered in his ear, before lifting her face from his shoulder and looking straight into his eyes. One of Damon's hands crept up from her waist and gently cupped her face, then he tilted his head slightly to the side – as only he can – and his eyes flickered up and down her body that was pressed up against his.

"I missed you, Elena. Everyday." he said against her lips, his breath sending goosebumps along her skin.

Elena couldn't take it any more and she finally leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to Damon's. Her hands gripped the leather of his jacket and his hand slid up and around her waist onto her back as he held her even closer. His other that was on her face crept round behind her neck, holding her mouth to his. When Elena needed to breathe again, they parted, but barely. Elena clung to him as she was afraid someone was going to take him off of her. He brushed his hand slightly across her face, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. They were breathing into one another, their mouths slightly parted around the others, but not touching.

"Elena, hold on." Damon whispered.

"Wha-" Elena began to ask, but before she knew she felt an intense wind and then a sudden halt and she was back on her doorstep, still in the same position; clinging to Damon.

She smiled up at him and when he smiled back she was sure that her legs couldn't hold her for much longer. She stretched around behind her back she felt for the handle and when she found it, she pushed the door open, backing into the house and taking Damon with her...


End file.
